Pire que la guerre, l'amour
by Dagnash
Summary: Elle. C'était juste elle. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Juste elle.


Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'héritier des Malfoy regardait la neige choir sur les tuiles des toits de Poudlard. Les rafales de vent lui fouettaient le torse, sa chemise ne le protégeant en rien contre le froid mordant de l'hiver. Sa peau blanchâtre le faisait presque passer inaperçue dans cette tempête de poudreuse, si ça n'avait pas été de son pantalon noir habituel. Restant immobile dans cette température glaciale, le jeune homme blond repensait à la bataille qu'il y avait eu la veille.

Un jour, déjà, s'était écoulé depuis que tout était terminé. Un jour depuis que le puissant mage noir avait été détruit par le Saint-Potter. Sa mère avait été tuée pendant la guerre, son père était mort depuis belle lurette. Seul, il l'avait été, mais jamais ça ne lui avait autant pesé. Par contre, ce n'était pas tant la disparition de son paternel qui le dérangeait, au contraire, il avait lui-même fini par l'achever tellement il était un cretin fini. Sa mère, cela l'attristait un peu, car elle avait toujours pris soin de lui et elle avait vraiment essayé de le défendre contre son père. Le pire, c'était _elle_. Sa perte à _elle_. _Sa_ disparition.

Elle qui répondait toujours à ces insultes avec son regard assassin. Qui n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place alors que tous les autres se prosternaient devant lui. La seule qui n'était pas tombée dans ses bras en gloussant comme les autres poules sans têtes de leur année. Il lui avait couru après pendant des jours, des semaines qu'elle repoussait sans cesse ses avances. Un jour, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait embrassé avec passion et violence et elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait même répondu. Ça avait été le baiser le plus renversant qu'avait vécu le Prince des Serpentards.

Après cet épisode, elle l'avait évité, rougissant chaque fois qu'elle était obligée de le croiser. À la voir avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et se mordillant la lèvre, il avait craqué. Il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer, après tout, sang pur et sans-de-bourbe ne vont pas ensemble. Il avait fallu juste une fois, un regard dans un couloir, pendant la nuit et il avait craqué. Il avait capturé ses lèvres et laissé ses mains caresser son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait gémi, s'était cambré, avait même commencé à lui enlever sa chemise! Les pas du concierge les avaient séparés, trop tôt à leur goût, mais ils repartirent chacun dans leurs appartements ce soir-là.

Une semaine plus tard, ils devaient de nouveau partir pour exécuter leur ronde. N'y tenant plus, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe vide et avaient laissé libre court à leur passion. Leurs mains rencontraient le corps de l'autre, exploraient les courbes et les muscles de leur partenaire, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Les gémissements de la jeune femme résonnaient dans la pièce et rendaient le blond encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il en avait mal. Il avait voulu y aller doucement, mais son besoin qu'il avait d'être en elle avait eu raison de lui et il la chevaucha avec ardeur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses va-et-vient fougueux l'achevèrent et elle éclata en mille morceaux, les vagues de jouissances traversant son corps jusqu'à son épuisement total. Lorsqu'elle partit au septième ciel, l'héritier Malfoy l'avait suivi dans son plaisir, incapable de se retenir devant la beauté de ses traits gravés par la passion.

Pendant des mois, ils avaient continué de se voir. Ils se rejoignaient à des heures incongrues pour que personne ne les voit et s'aimer à s'en faire exploser le cœur. Jamais ils n'avaient dit les mots, mais tous deux s'avaient qu'ils aimaient l'autre et réciproquement. Ils s'appréciaient en silence, sans mots trop lourds à porter. Ils se vénéraient, des étoiles dans les yeux alors que leur souffle leur manquait sous leur désir. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait des enfants. Comment c'était venu sur le sujet? Aucun des deux ne le savait, mais quand il lui dit qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la mère, elle en avait pleuré de joie. Deux mois plus tard, elle était enceinte et l'aimait plus que tout. Les mots n'avaient toujours pas été dits, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leur amour était là, dans son ventre, à grandir inlassable.

Finalement, la guerre avait éclaté. Le serpentard ne voulait pas qu'elle aille se battre. Il était hors de question qu'elle risque la vie de leur enfant et la sienne. Avant de partir sur le champ de bataille, il avait embrassé, avec fais un bisou sur son ventre encore plat et était partit, les yeux embués. Sans pleurer bien sûr, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Elle le lui avait promis, alors elle l'avait fait. Elle était restée cachée tout le long de la guerre, entendant les cris et les sorts fuser sans esquisser le moindre geste. Lui, entouré des éclats lumineux motels, ne se battait que pour la retrouver. Pour les retrouver, elle et leur enfant, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Au diable l'indifférence qui devait caractériser les Malfoys.

C'était le matin, la bataille avait été gagnée par l'Élue. Il avait couru le plus vite possible pour la retrouver. En effet, il l'avait retrouvé, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. À l'entrée de la cachette, les yeux du Prince des Serpentards se posèrent sur le cadavre du loup-garou attitré du mage noir. Le ventre noué, il s'était avancé pour finalement découvrir la femme de sa vie, éventrée. Son sang tapissait le plancher, sa poitrine immobile témoignait de son manque de vie. Il était vide ressorti de la pièce au massacre et était monté sur la plus haute tour de l'école encore debout.

Immobile dans la tempête de neige, il fixait l'horizon, impassible. Il se sentait vide et seul. _L'amour, quelle saloperie!_ se dit-il. Il se remémora la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains et de ses lèvres sous les siennes. Sa bouche s'étira en un faible sourire à ces souvenirs et, doucement, il se fit basculer dans le vide. Juste avant de toucher le sol, il murmura : _Je t'aime Hermione_.

La guerre ne l'avait pas vaincu, mais il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux.

* * *

Reviews?

S'il vous plait :) c'est très encourageant pour écrire de nouvelle histoire (:

-Dagnash


End file.
